As part of an ongoing program of systematic research conducted in Phoenix House, the goal of which is to document, assess and improve the therapeutic community approach toward rehabilitation of the drug abuser, the present study will definitely evaluate the rehabilitative effects of the TC through a comprehensive, 3 year study of outcome. At least 400 dropouts of Phoenix and 100 Graduates randomly selected by age, ethnicity, time in program (TIP equals 3-18 months) and time out of program (TOP equals 12-36 months) will be longitudinally followed. Proportion of success will be objectively specified. In addition, profiles of information have been obtained on all Ss prior to, or during, their residency (Time I) which comprise extensive objective data as to sociodemography, criminality and drug abuse history, self concept, personality and psychopathology. The 3 hour follow-up interview will include repeated psychological testing. These post program results will yield a detailed assessment of both social adjustment and psychological status as measured from Time I - Time II changes. While the significance of a convincing documentation of the effectiveness of the TC, is obvious, a central secondary aim, is to evaluate specific treatment effects upon the considerable proportion of alcohol and poly-drug abusers included in the follow-up sample. Thus, success and all the psychological measures will be separately analyzed and compared by drug of abuse as to assess the relevance of the TC as a general model for rendering positive rehabilitative changes across a broad spectrum of individuals.